


sayap

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [9]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Kepak-kepak sayap itu tak terlihat sore ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Jadi … bisa beritahu aku kenapa aku harus terlibat, Tazaki?”

“Karena kau datang di _timing_ yang tepat?”

“ _Nah_ , tidak terdengar tepat untukku.”

Tazaki hanya terkekeh, “Kalau begitu bantu aku mencari agar aku bisa cepat pulang dan kau bisa kembali piket, Amari.”

“Baiklah,” Amari bangkit berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Menelusuri semak demi semak membuat punggungnya terasa nyeri bukan main. Padahal ia sering latihan basket, tapi punggungnya tetap terasa sakit kalau harus membungkuk terlalu lama.

Mungkin ini namanya penuaan dini.

Oh, sebelumnya. Adakah yang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa berakhir di halaman belakang sekolah sembari mengobrak-abrik belukar?

Singkat cerita, Amari tengah ditugaskan untuk membuang sampah ke belakang sekolah dan di sana, Amari melihat Tazaki tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu seraya berseru, _Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, di mana kau?_

Salah satu merpati Tazaki hilang, intinya.

 _Well_ , Amari sebetulnya hanya ingin memberi semangat pada pemuda itu dan berlalu pergi (tugas piketnya masih banyak), makanya ia datang menghampiri Tazaki, menepuk pundak sang rekan, dan mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada semangat. Namun melihat ada bala bantuan yang bisa ia rekrut, Tazaki malah mengajaknya untuk turut serta mencari unggas berbulu putih tersebut.

 _Apaan banget ngajak nyari_ burung _._

_Bego-nya lagi, Amari terima pula._

Ya, mau bagaimanapun itu, Tazaki tetaplah teman sekelas sekaligus sohib sejati Amari (kalau ia tidak membantu, ia tak bisa menyontek tugas-tugas lagi). Jadi dengan membuang kebimbangan hati, Amari mau menuruti permintaan Tazaki.

“Tak bisa kau panggil dengan siulan atau apapun itu, Tazaki? Supaya kita bisa menghemat waktu,” Amari menyarankan sebuah ide. Tazaki ‘kan sudah semacam pawang, pastilah ia punya cara untuk memanggil peliharaannya tersebut.

“Sudah kucoba dari awal tapi Gabriel tidak muncul.”

 _Mungkin burung Tazaki butuh korek kuping_ , batin Amari (yang malah terdengar sangat salah), “O-oh, sudah dicoba rupanya.” Kembali napasnya dibuang kasar. Bila sudah begini, tandanya harus mencari dengan cara manual.

Kali ini Amari menelusuri semak kesembilan (entah ada berapa semak di sini dan Amari baru sadar halaman belakang sekolah sangatlah luas). Tubuhnya membungkuk kembali, tangannya dengan sigap membuka rimbunan daun-daun yang menutupi pandangan. Hingga akhirnya senyum sumringah terkembang saat subjek yang mereka cari sedari tadi ada di sana. Mata hitam bulat itu menatap Amari dengan sorot mata polos yang kebingungan.

Ia berhasil menemukannya—eh, tapi … sayapnya kenapa?

“Oi, Tazaki! Aku menemukannya! Dan sepertinya ia terluka.”

Tazaki lantas mendekati posisi Amari berada. Manik sipitnya sedikit menyiratkan kelegaan saat melihat Gabriel. Meskipun ia nampak terluka, tapi setidaknya Gabriel tak hilang, “Ah, kau benar. Pantas saja ia tak datang menghampiriku sewaktu dipanggil.” Secara perlahan, Tazaki mengangkat Gabriel. Merpati itu pun dengan jinak hinggap di telapak tangan Tazaki, “Terima kasih karena telah membantuku, Amari.”

Amari mengibaskan tangan, “Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu kan gunanya teman. Karena sudah ketemu, aku mau balik piket lagi, ya. _Bye_ , Tazaki! Dan untuk Gabriel, cepat sembuh, ya!”

Lambaian tangan yang semakin menjauh itu pun dibalas oleh suara tekukur merpati.

**Author's Note:**

> Err... makin ke sini word drabble nya kok makin panjang ya? Lama-lama bisa jadi oneshot /digiles
> 
> Dan kencan sambil "mencari merpati" adalah gaya baru /GAK


End file.
